You Should have Lied
by nickjonasluver102
Summary: Bella's not from twilight What happens when she finds her boyfriend cheating on her? Story MUCH better than summery trust me! I don't own the Jonas Brothers!


**I don't own the Jonas Brothers or the song in this one-shot. The song belongs to Stephanie McIntosh. You can hear it on youtube. You should listen to it. It ROCKS!**

You Should Have Lied

"I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" Bella Jonas screamed at her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend Connor.

"Bella, babe it was a mistake!" Connor lied.

"Oh yeah, you accidentally kissed another girl! And this girl was my best friend!"

"Babe, why can't you just hear me out?"

"Forget it Conner! It's over!" Bella screamed and slammed the door in his face. She leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. Bella put her face in her hands and started to cry uncontrollably. "Bells?"

Said a voice. She looked up and saw her older brother Nick standing in front of her. Bella didn't say anything. She just started crying again. Nick sat down and put his arm around his little sister. "Baby-Bells what's wrong? Please tell me!" Nick pleaded

using the nickname her three older brothers started. "Connor." She was able to choke out.

"What's wrong with Connor?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, I caught him kissing my best friend!"

"Did you say anything to him?" Nick asked trying to restrain himself from killing that boy.

"It took me like, three minutes to get his attention! He said he accidentally kissed Monica!" Bella started to cry again. Nick let her cry into his shoulder for a while. After a couple minutes, Bella cried herself to sleep. Nick picked her up and brought her upstairs to her room. He lied her down in bed, and walked away. Then, Joe and Kevin came over to Nick. "What's wrong with Bella?" Kevin asked. "She caught Connor kissing her best friend!" Nick replied. Both Joe and Kevin had furious looks on their faces after Nick said that. "We need to teach this little freak a lesson! Kevin, drive us to Connor's place, and Nick, get your baseball bat!" Joe said as he walked to the door. "Why do you want me to bring a bat?" Nick wondered. "So we can beat this kid senseless!" Joe replied. "Hold on," Kevin said, "let's handle this in a mature way!"

"So what you're saying is that we invite him over later and have Bella kick him to the curb!" Nick explained.

"Exactly!" Kevin agreed.

A couple hours later, Bella woke up, not knowing about her brother's plan. Bella was flipping threw a magazine when she heard the doorbell ring. Bella got up and answered the door.

"Connor?" she said.

"Please, I know I messed up, but just let me talk!" Connor pleaded.

"Fine. Talk!"

Connor looked over and saw Bella's brothers who grinned and waved.

"I was hoping we could talk alone!" Connor said gesturing towards Bella's brothers.

"Guys, would you mind?" Bella whispered. Joe, Nick, and Kevin shook their heads and went upstairs.

Connor stepped in the house and shut the door behind him. "Listen, no more lies! I've been dating your friend Monica since I met her at your brother's concert you invited me to." Connor confessed. Bella's eyes grew wide. "I brought you to that concert for our first month together! You've been dating her while we were dating?"

"Yeah."

Bella could feel the tears in her eyes. "How could you cheat on me with my best friend?"

"The truth?" Connor asked. Bella nodded.

"The truth is, I didn't think this relationship was going to work out."

"So in simplest terms, you had a backup girlfriend?"

"Pretty much!"

"So why didn't you just break up with me? I would have handled that better then seeing you kissing my BEST friend!" Bella sobbed.

"Well your brothers are famous! You're famous just for being related to them! I was in magazines; I was getting free stuff just for being seen on a date with you!"

Joe, Nick, and Kevin could hear the whole conversation from where they were, so they were holding each other back from tackling Connor! Bella looked down and shook her head. Once she finally collected her thoughts, she looked up at the guy who broke her fragile heart. "If you knew we wouldn't last, why did you say I love you so many times?" Bella asked.

"I don't know" Connor replied quietly.

"Me neither!" Bella agreed harshly. Bella un-hooked the clasp of her necklace which was a locket that Connor gave her. She then took the symbolic ring that represented their love. She took the two gifts and threw them out the window. The minute they hit the road, it started to pour. Bella said, "Connor, you should have lied. It's over!" Bella opened the door and pushed Connor into the rain. He turned around, already soaking wet and said, "I'm sorry Bella."

"Sure you are!" Bella said sarcastically.

She walked upstairs and over to her brothers. Each of them gave her a big hug.

"You gonna be ok baby-bell?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Can I just have some alone time?"

"Sure." Her brothers said and walked away. Bella walked over to Nick's piano and started playing a tune. As she got more into the song, the rain came down harder, the thunder grew louder, and the lightning shined brighter. Then, she started to sing:

"Ooohhh

It doesn't matter that you had the courage to tell me

The easy way out

Was to free up your guilt

Lay it on me

What do I care?

If it really didn't mean a thing why'd you do it?

I'm standing here

Looking at someone who doesn't know they blew it

_(chorus)_

You should have lied

Cause your stupid mistake made my world crash down

Now its goodbye

No you can't take it bake once the truth has come out of your mouth

So you try to be honest

But honesty blew it this time

You should have lied (you should have lied)

If a tree falls inside of a forest and nobody hears it

It won't effect anybody cause no one will miss it

What would I care

If you were dying from the guilt of keeping a secret

This isn't fair cause now I gotta be the one dealing with it

Ooohhh

You should have lied cause your stupid mistake made my world crash down

Now it's goodbye

No you can't take it back once the truth has come out of your mouth

You try to be honest but honesty blew it this time

I don't get it

Where was your conscious when

You were with her

Couldn't you hear it scream out?

You should have lied

Cause your stupid mistake made my world crash down

Heyyy

So you try to be honest

But honesty blew it this time

You should have lied

Oohh

It doesn't matter that you had the courage to tell me"

Bella stopped singing. She was amazed how she could have written on song right there on the spot like that! But, as Bella was singing, the rain, the thunder, and the rain lightning all maximized! It was as if heaven felt her pain and cried with her! Bella stood up and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She found the photos her and Connor took on their one year anniversary party. Bella grabbed the photos and down to the living room where her brothers were.

"What are those?" Joe asked trying not to hit a nerve. Bella inhaled and held it in for a while, remembering all the good times she had with Connor. Finally she said,"A bunch of broken memories!" And she went over to their fireplace, and threw them in the fire. Seeing the pictures burn felt like a bullet went threw her heart. But she knew it was one step closer to getting over him. "Do you want some dinner?" Kevin asked trying to break the ice. "Sure. What are we having?" Bella asked. "Pizza." Nick replied. "Mom, dad and Frankie got stuck in traffic."

After dinner, Bella went up to her room. She lay down in bed and turned over to face the wall. She noticed the picture of her and Connor she hung up last year. They were hugging and their heads rested against each others. Bella ripped the picture of the wall and went over to her window. She opened it up and the wind blew ninety times stronger than before. She could only feel little drizzles of rain now. Bella looked at the picture one more tome. It was taken two weeks after they started going out. Until Connor met Monica! Bella ripped the photo in half. In one hand, she held her part, the other hand, Connor's. She took the half with Connor on it and threw it into the wind. She watched it fly in the wind. Then she said, "Thanks for breaking my heart Connor." And shut the window. The picture outside fell in a puddle. Then slowly, the drizzles turned into buckets of rain and thunder! It was as if they were never together, as the rain slowly, drenched the last memory of the two.

THE END!

**Hey guys this is my first story so it's not the best.**

**Remember to review!!**

**Love~Bri **


End file.
